<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uninvited Guests by AnonManon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173122">Uninvited Guests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon'>AnonManon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Android Hell, Attempt at Humor, Bow is the purest boy, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mid-Canon, Mid-Season, Mid-season 5, Post-Game(s), Post-Portal 2, Referenced Chell, Referenced GLaDOS, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short crossover thing inspired by the new clip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Bow (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer, Bow &amp; Entrapta (She-Ra), Space Core &amp; Wheatley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uninvited Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re just going to get back on mission, and nothing! Is going! To derail us! Again!”</p><p>The ship plunged into darkness and Bow felt the last vestiges of his energy drain from him.</p><p>Entrapta propelled herself out of view, leaving Adora to mill about awkwardly and Bow to bubble in his own anxiety.</p><p>“This can’t get worse,” he mumbled into his hands. “It can’t, right? Right?!”</p><p>The speakers immediately crackled to life with noisy feedback, making Adora and Bow both cover their ears.</p><p>“-ing? Testing, testing, one-two,” came a distorted, lightly accented voice over the speakers. “Hullo? Is it- Is this on? Is this working, am I live? Is anybody reading me?”</p><p>Adora and Bow shot each other confused looks and got to searching through the buttons and labels on the control panel.</p><p>“Oh, god, it’s- what if you’re- are you deaf? Is that it, are you all deaf?” The voice rambled above their heads. “Well, I don’t have any hands, so… communication, that’s gonna be a bit of a problem. Maybe I’ll- here’s what I’ll do, I’ll send you a text, and then you send one back, and we’ll just keep that going… Oh, but what if you’ve got no computers?! That’s- I hadn’t even considered that!”</p><p>“Bow!” Adora called from the other side of the room. “I think I found something!”</p><p>Bow turned to look just as Adora pressed a button. Various panels parted and a small black microphone raised up from seemingly nowhere. Bow made his way over as the voice rambled on above their heads.</p><p>“…so, if you’re A: Not Deaf, B: Not Amish, or C: Not Dead, really, all the above, preferably, then just give me a whistle. If you can. Whistle, that is.”</p><p>Adora leaned down into the mic. “We’re reading you, loud and clear!”</p><p>There was a relieved shout on the other end. “Oh, man alive, I never thought I was gonna reach you! Oh, it’s- it’s such a relief to hear someone else’s voice, you’ve no idea.”</p><p>“Uh, we don’t…” Adora glanced around the viewport but was met with only stars. “We don’t see your ship out here.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, gimme a minute, I’ll be coming ‘round right aboooooout... now.”</p><p>A small orb with handles and a blue circle in the center slowly floated up into Adora and Bow’s field of vision, one panel lifted up in what they could safely assume was an imitation of a smile. The pair stared with an air of confusion at the little ball, wondering who’d deposit what looked like highly advanced machinery out in space before reaching the same conclusion in their heads: <em>First Ones</em>.</p><p>“Pretty cool, innit? Little old Wheatley, second ever Core astronaut? Ohhh, if She could see me now...” The sphere – Wheatley – chuckled to himself. “So, uh… when are we goin’ home? Can we- can we talk about that? Goin’ back to Earth?” The core nodded languidly. “‘Cos I can’t speak for the other guy, but I’d really, really like to go home, it’s been… hang on.” Wheatley’s eye swiveled about briefly before returning to Bow and Adora. “Actually, I’ve no idea exactly how long we’ve been up here. My internal chronometer's a bit busted, but I know it’s been quite a scarily long time, so…”</p><p>Adora cocked her head to the side. “Wh- ‘we’?”</p><p>“Space,” came a completely different voice through the intercom.</p><p>Wheatley rolled his eye. “Yeah, it’s- you don’t have to bring him in if you don’t want. He’s fine."</p><p>“Uh, Adora?” Bow squeaked out. “Do you wanna…?” He motioned over to a secluded spot in the room. Adora nodded and stepped away from the mic.</p><p>Bow crossed his arms. “We can’t just leave them here,” he murmured. “Those two have been drifting for who knows how long, and there’s no guarantee we’ll find them once we get back…”</p><p>“But if we do take them on, we’re bringing what amounts untrained, unarmed civilians into a war zone.” Adora ran a hand through her hair. “We can’t split our focus between protecting them and getting Glimmer back at the same time, it’s too risky.”</p><p>Bow sighed, drowning out Wheatley’s startled grunt as something slammed into him from the left. “What about leaving them on the ship? They don’t need to be anywhere near Prime.”</p><p>“He’s still not gonna pull any punches. If something happens to this ship and I can’t save it...” Adora’s gaze drifted to the floor. “I can’t fail anybody else. That’s not what She-Ra does.”</p><p>“But <em>Adora</em> doesn’t have to take all this on by herself,” Bow countered, placing a gentle hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Like I said back at the camp, you're never alone. You're always gonna have your friends to help however they can.”</p><p>Adora let out a breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding and offered up a weak smile. “Thanks, Bow.” She turned back to the viewport and stopped short.</p><p>“Uh… where’s Wheatley?”</p><p>The doors to the control room hissed open and Entrapta came bounding in with the air of an excited puppy. “The repairs to the ship are done! And you won’t believe the tech I found out there!” She pauses for anticipation, the stars in her eyes shining brighter than the ones outside, then whips a quite familiar blue-eyed sphere from out behind her back. “Tah-daah! A satellite, in nearly pristine condition!”</p><p>Wheatley cleared his throat, somehow.</p><p>“Ooh, right, ‘core’. Sorry.” Entrapta nuzzled him close to her face. “Oh, we’re going to make so many new scientific discoveries!”</p><p>Wheatley chuckled nervously. “Right, right, right… you’re not gonna dismantle me and throw me into, eh… Android Hell at all, are you? Cos that’s what <em>She</em> always said She’d do and let me tell you, those weren’t the greatest conditions to work under. At all.”</p><p>Entrapta gasped. “Nonsense! We can learn so much more by keeping you both operational! Oh, I can’t wait to get you both in my lab back home!”</p><p>And with that, she ran off.</p><p>Bow and Adora spared each other a glance and went to plot their next course in the navigational system.</p><p>Weirder things had happened, they supposed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited on July 7th, 2020, to make the fic more canon-compliant.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>